Nothing Will Keep Us Apart, Except Oniichan
by Fluff Inc
Summary: Horo loves Pilika too much and would give her anything to make her happy... BUT he would NEVER accept her engagement to Tao Ren... Tamao to the rescue-
1. Chapter One

_'Why the HELL am I this nervous~~?! It isn't like it's the first time...'_

A sigh escaped Ren's lips as he waited for any sign of a particular blue head. Another sigh... he was an HOUR early... he didn't think Pilika would be _that_ early for their date.

_'Pilika-chan...'_

Nothing Will Keep Us Apart... Except Onii-chan 

_© Jess-chan/Kari_

Running a hand through her hair, Pilika made sure everything was _perfect_. She usually didn't care _that_ much about her looks, but being around Ren... 

She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled slightly upon seeing her reflection. She was wearing an off-shoulder ice blue peasant blouse, the voluminous sleeves held up by immaculate white Valenciennes laces peeking at its edges. She wore a short white skirt the hem intricately designed with blue and silver vines intertwining with each other. A simple pair of blue open-toed sandals adored her feet, and a pair of simple dangling pearl earrings completed her look.

It sure was a good thing Horo Horo had not bothered to ask her _lots_ of questions. Pirika mused remembering her glaze-eyed onii-chan... Probably thinking about cake or something.

She better meet Ren or she might be late...

This time maybe Horo would still be in his reverie and not notice her go out. 

A cool blast of the night air sent a chill down her spine. It was good thing she brought her lavender –paneled denim jacket with her.

Ren drummed his fingers at the table impatiently. It was his fault for being _so_ early... thinking it would make his less nervous about going early, but NO it just made things worst... much _worst_. Every passing second made the anxiety in his heart grow... _'Pirika-chan...'_

He surveyed the object he had been clasping and unclasping for the last half an hour... was he ready for this?! They had been dating for the past six years... secretly too... he shuddered to think at Horo's reaction.

Oh, damn why the HECK was he THIS nervous?! 

His pulse quickened even further as he caught sight of Pilika. As usual, she look stunning as EVER... and it just made things WORST... what if he wasn't enough for her?!

"Konbanwa Ren-kun." Pilika sited herself opposite Ren, and smiled gently.

Ren merely nodded curtly and smiled an awkward smile. 

"I already ordered Pilika-chan, I hope you don't mind."

"Iie, I know you know what I like." Taking a deep breath Ren fingered the outline of the velvet box sitting on his lap.

"... You know we've been dating for quite a long time now..." he stopped himself. Damn, he was STUTTERING... Tao Ren did **not** stutter.

While Ren, was _trying _not to stutter, Pilika looked over him in concern. Ren never acted like this... "Ren-kun, daijobou? You're acting strange..."

"I-I'm fine..." taking a deep breath, Ren concentrated on getting the ability of speech back, but it only made him more uncomfortable when Pilika put her soft hand on top of his gently caressing his hands.

Pilika, Horo Horo's training-obsessed sister, was surprisingly not so in control upon matters of the heart... we can also tell she's rather dense.

_IS he going back to China?! He had been telling me _that_ Jun-nee-chan_—__

Pilika reddened at the though... she did NOT have the right to call Jun a sister... _well not **YET**__that is_, added a small voice at the back of her head, making her blush harder. This caused Ren to look at him oddly, worry ebbing his features, but she simply gave him a smile shrugging it off.

She frowned once he broke eye contact. Was he really going away?!

"Pilika-chan."

Finally his eyes met hers, "I love you."

She nodded back, "I love you too..." _'He IS... he's going back to China and NEVER come back... for all that it's worth it, he might even tell me he has a fiancé.'_

Ren settled by placing the velvet box pushing it towards her. He still hadn't found the ability of speech.

"F-for you..."

Pilika eyed the box for the longest time, and with shaking fingers hesitantly opened it. her eyes widened slightly upon seeing the piece of jewelry.

Her heart sped faster as she studied the magnificent one half carat Blue Topaz in the shape of a marquis, the ring was accented by two heart shaped diamonds that were placed on opposite side of the Blue Topaz, handset in a beautifully sculptured solid sterling silver ring. There were running vines at the very sides of the two hearts placed with very tiny Austrian crystals.

And at one look you can tell the ring was worth's LOTS of money.

"W-what's this for?" _'A goodbye gift... No he couldn't possibly...'_

"Pilika-chan..." and for some unknown reason he found his true self again, his eyes softening.

"... It must've cost a lot, I – I couldn't possibly, I – I can't—"

"No. You'll accept it whether you want it or not... I had the thing custom made... but I based the design on _Shakespeare's Love Sonnet Ring_. It's a symbol of romantic union... the two hearts... representing two people becoming one... Pilika... would you marry me?"

Ren could NOT possibly believe it. Ren babbled incoherent roots happily, as he navigated through the Tao Mansion Jun had built for him a few years back, since Ren had preferred to study in Japan.

"She said _yes_... _yes_..."

If you can't tell he's REALLY happy.

**Tsuzuku**

Gomen if the chapter was short TT___TT I'm having a problem concerning my assignment in English... and I'm rather in a hurry... This is an early birthday gift for Lor-chan (black thief) but I'm still giving you a present ^-^ heh, heh... 

Next chapter:

1. What do you think would Horo's reaction be? 

2. Will Apocalypse come and he agress willingly proposing to be the Best Man

3. Or will all hell break loose?

4. Will I EVEN continue this?


	2. Chapter Two

Pilika gazed lovingly at the Blue Topaz encrusted jewelry around her ring finger. She gave a completely happy sigh, wondering when will her onii-chan come back, and his initiative reaction.

... Wait...

... Onii-chan...

... Back...

... Reaction...

... Shit.

◊ **Nothing Will Keep Us Apart... Except Onii-chan** ****

**           фChapter Two: Worries and Problems**

_© Jess-chan/Kari__ – your obssesive compulsive, murderous, insane author at your service..._

Pilika paced around the room... _what to do, what to do, WHAT TO DO~~~?! _

How could she have forgotten~~~?! How could she have been so STUPId as to forget, a MINOR detail about onii-chan... Pilika burried her face in defeat... how could she think of her onii-chan MINOR... he **is** the **biggest** problem.

"... Yes... yes... yes..."

Meanwhile, back in the Ren's ever-so **_humble _**abode, his maidservants were giving him weird looks.

Number one... Maybe the fact he had this stupid grin plastered on his face. 

Number two... Maybe the fact his cup Chinese Green Tea is overflowing, down the saucer, down the now not-so immaculately white tablecloth, all the way down his pants.

Number three... He had been mumbling incoherent words since the moment he arrived from his _appointment_.

Jun meanwhile, after hearing of her brother's strange behavior immediately rushed back to their _humble_ abode. 

The maidservants bowed down respectfully as Jun came dashing in, her black stiletto heals clicking noisily, silky locks intangible, dark green _cheongsam _in disarray, her tight, gold-edged, slitted skirt gathered in her hands.

"What happened to him?!"  
  


Ren meanwhile, paid no heed to his sister, as he continued to pour his green tea (A/N: Ren-kun that's a LOT of waste of money you know... -_-U).

Too much happiness can bring a person mental sickness... well NOT really... BUT~~~

Pilika meanwhile continued to pace the living room... the two of them had been leaving in an apartment together, since Horo had decided it was best to stay in Funbari... although Pilika suspected he just wanted to freeload off some food from the Asakura household, and he seemed rather attach to Tamao-chan's cherry studded Satiny Glaze Cake...

She had decided... she WILL tell her onii-chan that she had been dating for the past few years... she WILL tell her onii-chan how much she loves _him_... she WILL tell her onii-chan that she IS engaged... _but_ she WILL **NOT** tell her onii-chan that she'll be marrying Ren Tao... it isn't like he's going to ask, ne?

Pilika groaned... _of course_ her onii-chan would ASK _who_ it is... 

Kami-sama help her... 

"Pilika-chan I'm home~~~!"

Horo Horo blinked when no one answered... sure Pilika had told him that she had an _appointment _with _someone **special**_but he had especially told her to go back before bedtime... as she'd like to call it curfew... and he had given her up to ten thirty... it was already quarter to eleven...

"Pilika-chan~~~!"

He sighed in relief when a muffled voice answered him... at least she was back home safe and sound... of course he was going to worry about her... she was after all his ONLY sister/sibling.

Some even called him obssesive when it came to his sister... besides, he had EVERY right to be protective of her... even though he had to endure hellish training under his sister's command didn't mean they didn't care for each other.

Besides, he'd kill if any male that got as much as near a ten-meter radius from her... 

"Pilika-chan!"

Placing a feather light kiss upon her brother's cheek she bid him goodnight and immediately closed the door, shutting it right in front of her brother's face. 

Horo blinked, still standing by her door. Was something wrong? Did he say/do anything to offend her? Pouting cutely, Horo headed for his room. It's just probably PMS or something.

He sighed. Why was females so IMPOSSIBLE?!

Tsuzuku 

Err... yeah, I KNOW, pointless, short chapter... . gomenasai, dear readers, please find the heart to forgive me... WAA~~~! Gomenasai Lor-chan~~! And for the lame chapter title... And yes because of my stupidity I have forgotten to mention... 

_Shakespeare's Love Sonnet Ring _is a one half carat marquis shaped amethyst accented with two heart shaped garnet stones, handset in a sculptured solid sterling ring, inpired by the classical design _Romeo and Juliet _and in a VERY twisted way kind of resembles Pilika and Ren's relationship (in my POV anyways...) –a symbol of romantic union of two heatrs united as one, as Ren pointed out earlier.

Really sorry can't pull myself together properly to make a longer chapter... and I'd like to tell you all on behalf of Lor-chan that insane, deranged authors with insane, deranged friends have an insane, deranged schedule, and therefore produces insane, deranged stories... 

Thanks to those who have bothered to review^-^ I really appreciate it...

**Ren-Tao, Apple-chan, black-thief, Jessica, Kitsune Asakura, dawnsama, Kookiez, Vx Ren Tao Vx, Kiyoshi, SVZ**


	3. Chapter Three

Tamao shifted her gaze from the anxious looks of Pilika-san and Ren-san. Her day started ordinarily enough... but she did not expect to be suddenly _kidnapped_ when she was about to prepare Horo-kun's lunch. Boy, oh boy won't he be displeased.

Tamao pouted. For some reason, she continued to stay by _his_ side... maybe it was because he appreciated her simple creations, and complimented them greatly, maybe it was because the two of them were so much alike, maybe because... they were just happy to have each other's presence.

◊ **Nothing Will Keep Us Apart... Except Onii-chan** ****

**           фChapter Three: Better today, than in our Wedding Day**

_           © Jess-chan/Kari _

Pilika pulled off a rather awkward smile and flashed it to Tamao who had been quietly watching the two of them... Where did Ren get such a _crazy_ idea~~~?!

In the name of everything good... the plan was absolutely... insane... was the word for it... but ABSOLUTELY perfect...

Shaking her head rather vigorously Pilika wondered why she never thought of the idea in the first place.

"I have to go for a while..."

Both females looked up to him, Ren inclined his head towards the door. He felt two pair of eyes bore down his back as he reached for the door, leaving his future wife and Tamao alone in the room.

He was _desperate_.

He wanted Pilika so badly, he even resolved to _this_...

It wasn't really bad actually; he would've even called it a stroke of genius. He just hoped Pilika would be able to persuade Tamao. She was after the only hope he had left!

"Tamao-chan..."

"Hai?"

  
"Can you—can you... um... do me a favor...?"

Pilika _tried_ hard not to look at Tamao straight in the eye. It made her uncomfortable to lie to one of her closest friend, but—she Tamao could be trusted and she would understand—NO she _should_ understand.

"Sure, Pilika-chan... You know I'd do all I can to do everything for you."

Too late... She had locked gazes with the pink-eyed girl, and the sincere, warm smile that spread across her lips, was enough to send the gut feeling of guilt all over her.

Horo Horo paced around the cramped living room of the apartment he shared with his sister. 

It was already past twelve o'clock...

... And Tamao always arrived at twelve o'clock sharp or earlier... but _never_ late.

Only the fact that she was gone made him feel uneasy.

Somehow he felt it was his responsibility to look after her. In his eyes she was so fragile and delicate... someone to be treated like glass... though he sure didn't treat her that carefully.

Contrary to popular belief... Tamao was not all a _nice_ girl—err... she IS, but not that all _angelic_ and such... the young seeress sure can slap (^^;; must be something she learned from Anna-san)... he had once teased her about her infatuation with _Yoh-sama_, and he had made a comment which hit somewhere below the belt.

He sighed. He had learned _at least_ one thing... Tamamura Tamao was sensitive.

Argh!

_Where is she?! _

**_12:25_** the clock read... 

Damn, he was getting really worried...

Besides... his stomach was craving for some of her wondrous masterpieces... a slice of New York Cheesecake sure sounded nice right this momement.

Tamao stared at Pilika who had hung her head in shame. The young Ainu had poured out the whole story to her just then.

The whole engagement thing, Horo Horo, the young couple's initial worries, and everyone else's reaction...

Well, she certainly approved of it.

True love, as she would like to call it...

Ren patiently waited for Pilika and Tamao's conversation to end.

Pilika had suggested that he leave the two of them together in private. Tamao might've felt uncomfortable about the whole discussion...

He sighed. It was really hard for Pilika to lie... he wanted to tell Tamao-san the truth but he didn't think she'd believe it... 

He looked up when he saw Pilika emerge from the room a smile on her face, shortly followed by Tamao who gave him the same smile.

Actually what surprised him was the fact that she came over and congratulated him.

With a wink, and a rather mischivous smile; Tamao left a confused Ren and a grateful Pilika in the Tao Mansion.

She had promised Pilika, and she would _try_ to help her.

Now to deliver the remedy for the sweet cravings of a certain Ainu...!

**Tsuzuku**

Thanks go to the following people... I practically LURVE you guys!

**Ren-Tao: **Gomen... this chapter isn't any different from the first one... -____-U I'll _try_ to make it longer after my quarterlt exams are done...!

**c-erika: **^-^ hey, thanks! I've never developed the habit of updating fastly sadly... so... -__- but I try! 

**Kitsune Asakura: **Nope. I have a hint for you... Anna is certainly NOT going to _kill_ Horo-sama (Lor-chan will kill me instead), but it DOES have Tamao on it... heh, heh... I don't know if the story's original since I haven't read Japanese fanfics... watch out for the twist^-^

**Kookiez: **TT_____________TT hai gomenasai... I really update so slowly, and very short chapters... but I try my best, which I hope is good enough, and please update _Crossed Paths_!

**Apple-chan: **Yes, yes we all love Ren-chan... Everyone is cute, so adorably cute... thank you very much! I hope this chapter wasn't THAT late...

**Dawnsama: ** glad you like it... ^_______________^ I hope this chapter was entertaining as the last one

**Black-thief: **Sheesh, master, try NOT to be so demanding~~~! You know how pressuring school is... ___

**ValarSpawn: **I'm very sorry but I can't comply to your wishes... I just don't think I'd be able to do a HaoxJun since there is a minimal character of Jun here, and absolutely zero of Hao's... and no offense please. But I do not think that the pairing agrrees with my taste... please understand, and thank you for the review.

**Jade Tao: **it's no use... no matter how many times people would tell me to update fast I still won't be able to... -___-;; thanks anyways!

**Ice mage1014: **Very happy to know you love it^-^ Heh, heh this one's for you ice mage-san thank you very much!


	4. Chapter Four

^^;; please don't kill me~~~! See, I updated!

◊ **Nothing Will Keep Us Apart... Except Onii-chan** ****

**           ф Chapter Four: **

_           © Jess-chan/Kari_

_"That's stupid."_

Twitch twitch. "Mou! Anna-san…"

_"It's true…"_

_"Do you think it would work?"_

_Anna sighed, "Analyze the situation Pilika. Your brother doesn't agree with your engagement with Tao Ren. You have asked Tamao to—distract Horo… how does that help the situation?"_

_"Sooner or later Pilika you have to tell him."_

_The Ainu sighed in defeat… "You're right."_

_"Of course I am."_

So she had agreed to take Anna-_san's_ piece of advice. 

…To tell Horo…

She glanced fleetingly at Ren. Hopefully he would still be alive after this.

Pilika shook her head. _Iie. I must think of wonderful thoughts… Onii-chan wouldn't possibly kill the one person I love…_

Pilika's eyes widened. _Would he~~~?!_

Ren placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't let your brother err—inflict bodily harm upon me… Does that sound right? I don't think so…"

Here they were standing in front of their shared apartment, with Ren sweating buckets, and her… well, she was nervous. Very…

It shouldn't be that hard… if he doesn't agree I'm going to blackmail him, and have undergo the most serious of trainings~~~

Pilika groaned who was she joking?!

It happened to be Tamao who had opened the door. 

"Pilika-chan! Ren-san! Please come in."

The ingenious plan happened to be to have Tamao do the telling _indirectly_, and maybe even bribe him with a few desserts, and maybe even kisses^^ but Anna… Anna had managed to convince her that it would be much better if they did it.

Pilika had refused but when the _itako_ had asked her _"Do you want Horo to kill your brother on your actual wedding day… I mean think about, you'd be celebrating two things: your wedding anniversary, AND the death of your husband."_

"Is it true? You decided to tell Horo-kun?"

Pilika and Ren shared a look. 

"Yeah."

"Good luck."

"We need all the luck we could need. Ne, Pilika-chan?"

"What for?"

Maybe it was a good thing that Horo didn't notice his _imouto_ cringe.

Tamao and Pilika shoved Ren forward to Horo who had smudges of chocolate icing by the corner of his lips.

"Horo," he started

Pilika smiled inwardly. Ren held a tone of pride and dignity, which soon turned into meaningless stuttering.

"W-well, I… I-I would like to—to, well, to…"

"_WELL _what?!" Horo seemed to have been enjoying himself. 

Heck, the great Tao Ren was fidgeting.

"Why don't we just all sit down~~~"

"You're right," Tamao turned to prepare some tea. "I have a feeling this is going to take longer that I have expected." Tamao murmured the last part to herself.

"Well, you see I went out with Pilika—"

"_YOU_ went out with _MY_ sister, _AGAIN_~~?!"

"Pilika-chan happens to be—"

Horo angrily turned to his sister, "_You_ let _him_ call you Pilika-chan~~~?!" his _imouto_ glared at him. "He's my boyfriend!"

"And fian—a"

"And _what_~?!"

Ren twitched… "I meant uh… well. You see when I asked out your sister well, I decided to—to… well you see—" Ren fidgeted. Damn it, he would rather talk pleasantly with his father over tea anytime, or even comply to Pilika's long time wishes of him in a frilly pink apron baking her a cake… 

"—Would any of you want some tea?" Ren shot Tamao a gratified look. He was really starting to freak out. "It would calm your nerves." The last part was meant for Ren.

Ren took a deep shuddering breath. 

30 minutes later, 7 slices of chocolate mousse, and four pots of tea…

"Well? Do you intend to tell me or are we going to sit here all day eating—not that I mind the eating part, but," Horo glared at the Chinese sitting across him who was squirming nervously. He first enjoyed the signs of nervousness that the usually arrogant man emanated, but after half an hour it was rather getting annoying, that and along with the broken sentences and the meaningful looks that the three other occupant of the room shared. 

Horo didn't like being kept in the dark. No he did not like that at all.

Geez, it's not like he's going to ask for her hand in marriage… Horo did not know how right he was… 

Tsuzuku 

Thanks to my lovely reviewers… I'm working on © _Bonding Time_ for now.

**Yoshiko Kyoda, Apple-chan, c-erika, ValarSpawn, ice mage1014, dawnsama, Kitsune Asakura, Kookiez, black-thief, GoddessLD, Takari-san, Black Mistress, Kali Kamiya, ****Jingle Bells, lalala this is my seasen, cherri-chan, Eikou, riyeth… Thanks to all of you! **


End file.
